Autumn Tale
by Ejey Series
Summary: Suzuna pergi ke Paris untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang hancur. Tapi di sana ia malah dilanda kebimbangan atas perasaannya terhadap sang mantan yang dulu ia campakkan. First fic for ES 21! RnR please?


_Jangan bersikap baik padaku._

_Jangan peduli padaku, Sena._

**

* * *

EJEY series Present**

**Autumn Tale**

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 ****© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Sanctuary © Utada Hikaru**

**And Mei Days for information about Paris**

**First Fic at ES 21 Fandom. RnR, please?**

**

* * *

**_**[ Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris]**_

_**[ 10 September 2009, 11 AM]**_

Gadis berambut biru itu berjalan menyeret kopernya dengan langkah lambat. Ia menaikkan kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya dan menghela napas pelan ketika melihat pemandangan di luar gerbang kedatangan bandara Charles de Gaulle.

Daun-daun maple berwarna merah kecoklatan mendominasi awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit. Tampak menyala di antara kesuraman langit. Taki Suzuna mendongak, menatap langit yang sama suramnya dengan hatinya sekarang. Ia mendesah sekali lagi, kemudian pergi ke coffee shop yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu kedatangan. Mungkin secangkir moccacino bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut cokelat menabraknya sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Pegangannya pada koper berwarna biru tuanya juga ikut terlepas gara-gara insiden kecil itu.

"Aduduh... sakit." gerutu Suzuna dalam bahasa Jepang sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang kesakitan.

"Eh—er, maaf!" sahut pemuda itu panik—dalam bahasa Jepang juga—seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Suzuna menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul lalu pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam sekejap saja, pemuda itu sudah jauh dari jangkuan mata Suzuna. Saking cepatnya, Suzuna sampai terpana dibuatnya. Tapi... tunggu sebentar. Rasanya pemuda itu tidak asing.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya dan mempersilakan ia duduk.

"Oh—iya." ucap Suzuna dalam bahasa Perancis seadanya, tersadar dari lamunannya. Suzuna menarik kursi di dekatnya dan langsung duduk di situ. Pelayan itu menanyakan pesanannya dan Suzuna hanya menjawab, "Moccacino."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Suzuna di selembar kertas lalu melenggang pergi.

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Suzuna baru sadar kalau pemuda tadi membalas ucapannya dengan bahasa Jepang. Suzuna menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sendiri. Berbagai prasangka memenuhi benaknya. Selama beberapa menit, ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Suzuna menyeruput moccacino hangat yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan. Kemudian ia bergumam dengan mata sendu sekaligus gelisah, "Apa itu kau, Sena?"

* * *

_**[Notre Dame Hotel]**_

_**[10 September 2009, 2 PM]**_

Sesampainya di hotel, Suzuna menaruh kopernya asal-asalan, melepas sepatu boot-nya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sorot menerawang.

Kemudian wanita berumur 20 tahun itu menegakkan badannya dan mengeluarkan amplop berwarna putih yang dihias dengan pita biru dari dalam saku cardigannya. Suzuna mengernyitkan alis melihat dua nama yang terukir di amplop itu. Apalagi dua nama itu diukir menggunakan tinta biru. Biru, warna favoritnya. Biru, warna yang menunjukkan eksistensinya. Membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

_Engagement Ceremony_

_Kaitani Riku & Wakana Koharu_

_Wednesday, September 20, 2009_

_At 7 PM in Venusfort Restaurant_

"Riku..." gumam Suzuna dengan mata yang basah.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menangis sendirian didekap kesunyian.

Menangisi takdir.

Menangisi kebodohannya.

* * *

_**[Notre Dame Cathedral]**_

_**[10 September 2009, 7.30 PM]**_

Suzuna merapatkan cardigan abu-abunya. Ia tak bisa mengelak dari hembusan angin yang dinginnya seakan menggigit tulang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lekak-lekuk Katedral Notre Dame yang begitu detil, rumit dan indah. Sorotan cahaya lampu semakin menonjolkan nilai sejarah yang tersimpan di balik pilar-pilar kokohnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Jika bagi kebanyakan orang menara Eiffel adalah tujuan utama mereka datang ke Paris, tidak bagi Suzuna. Sejak awal, yang terlintas di kepalanya jika mengingat Paris adalah Notre Dame. Kenapa bisa begitu, ia tak tahu.

Suzuna pun masuk ke dalam katedral itu dan langsung disambut oleh dentingan-dentingan organ. Suzuna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dentingan organ itu.

Matanya melebar begitu melihat pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang asyik menekan-nekan tuts-tuts organ. Pemuda itu duduk memunggunginya, dan tampaknya ia tak sadar kalau Suzuna berada di dekatnya.

"Sena...?" Tanpa bisa dicegah, mulutnya menyebut nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang disebut namanya berhenti memainkan organ lalu menoleh. Ia terdiam sejenak, mata hazelnya mengamati wanita itu baik-baik.

Kemudian senyumnya merekah. "Suzuna?" Pemuda itu beranjak lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa ini benar-benar kau? Err—kau tampak..." Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Berbeda." desahnya.

"Kau sendiri tak berubah, Sena." ujar Suzuna, berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya setelah sekian lama berpisah dengan Sena Kobayakawa—dan dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan.

"Tadi kita sempat bertemu di bandara, kan?" tanya Sena.

"Kita bukan bertemu, tapi kau yang menabrakku." ralat Suzuna.

Sena menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Kau benar." kekehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bermain Amefuto?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tentu saja. Amefuto adalah hidupku." jawab Sena dengan nada bangga.

Mendengar jawaban Sena, Suzuna jadi teringat sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka yang tergabung dalam satu nama—Deimon Devil Bats—sama-sama berjuang menggapai puncak. Banyak keringat maupun air mata yang mengalir selama itu, tapi selalu ada kenangan manis yang mewarnai kisah itu.

Termasuk saat ia berpacaran dengan Sena.

"Suzuna, sedang apa kau di Paris?" Pertanyaan Sena menembus otak Suzuna.

"Ng—mencari suasana baru, mungkin?" Suzuna mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Suzuna-chan? Orang yang ingin mencari suasana baru biasanya sedang punya masalah." ujar Sena sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan." Suzuna duduk di bangku. Sebisa mungkin, ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu tentang perasaannya sekarang ini. Sena hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa ada di Paris?" Suzuna mengalihkan topik.

"Liburan." jawab Sena singkat. Suzuna hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai balasannya.

"Oh ya, mainkan satu lagu, dong." pinta Suzuna, mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah, hitung-hitung merayakan reuni kita. Kau ingin lagu apa?" tanya Sena, duduk di kursinya.

Suzuna memutar bola matanya ke atas sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, kebiasaannya kalau sedang berpikir. "Apa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Sanctuary? Itu lagu favoritmu, kan?" cetus Sena, kedua tangannya bersiap di atas deretan tuts.

"Bo—boleh saja." Suzuna tergagap—kaget.

.

.

.

_**[Suzuna POV]**_

Benar dugaanku, pemuda yang tadi menabrakku adalah Sena.

Rambut cokelatnya, cara bicaranya yang canggung, mata hazelnya, dan kecepatan berlarinya... Ya, itu betul-betul Sena. Sena Kobayakawa.

_Kami-sama,_ kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Sena?

Di saat aku ingin melupakan hatiku yang hancur karena pertunangan Riku dan Wakana, aku justru bertemu Sena, mantan kekasih yang kucampakkan demi mengejar Riku.

Bodoh sekali, bukan?

Membuang kekasih yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati hanya demi pemuda lain, yang belum tentu mencintaimu.

Kau memang bodoh, Suzuna. Bodoh sekali.

Aku masih ingat ekspresinya saat aku minta putus dengannya.

Kaget, syok maupun sedih, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Kalau kuandaikan, seperti orang yang divonis hidupnya tinggal sebulan lagi.

Tapi kalau melihat sikapnya hari ini, seolah tak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kami.

Kenapa kau tak membenciku, Sena?

Kenapa kau masih ingat lagu favoritku?

Kenapa kau masih mau bicara dengan wanita kejam yang telah mengoyak-ngoyak perasaanmu?

Aku memang pantas dibenci. Makanya, aku tak keberatan kalau kau membenciku.

Malah, aku akan berterima kasih jika kau membenciku.

Aku menatap Sena yang memainkan organ dengan khusuk. Melodi yang mengalir dari jarinya sungguh menohok nuraniku.

Bencilah aku, Sena.

Bencilah...

.

.

.

_Ting._

Sena menghela napas pelan usai memainkan lagu Sanctuary. "Eh, Suzuna..." Kalimat Sena terputus begitu melihat Suzuna sudah tertidur di bangku. Wanita itu menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

Sena beranjak dari kursinya dan berjongkok di samping bangku itu. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi wajah Suzuna. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sena bisa mendengar hembusan napas Suzuna.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Sena menyusuri kontur wajah wanita itu. Mulai dari hidung hingga akhirnya sampai ke bagian pipi.

Rasa rindu yang mati-matian ia pendam kini membuncah keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur mencintai wanita ini hingga ke tulang sumsumnya.

Biarpun Suzuna mencampakkannya dan memilih pemuda lain yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri, ia tetap tak bisa menghapus rasa cinta itu.

Sakit, memang. Sakit sekali.

Tapi seberapa keraspun usahanya, ia tetap tak bisa.

Biarpun banyak orang yang mencemoohnya dan menyebutnya bodoh, ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, itukah yang namanya kesabaran?

Ataukah kesetiaan?

Atau memang hanya kebodohan belaka, seperti yang orang-orang katakan?

Sena melihat ada sesuatu yang bening yang mengalir dari mata Suzuna. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau wanita itu menangis.

Sena menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Bayang kecemasan tersirat dari wajahnya.

Menyusul tangisannya, sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Suzuna, "Riku..."

Sena terdiam. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan lalu mengusap-usap kepala Suzuna sambil bergumam kecut, "Kau masih mencintai dia ya, Suzuna..."

* * *

_**[Notre Dame Hotel, Room 210]**_

_**[11 September 2009, 7 AM]**_

Suzuna terbangun ketika cahaya matahari menyeruak dari balik tirai kamarnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri pada cahaya Paris yang asing.

Suzuna menegakkan badannya. "Uhm..." gumamnya antara sadar dan tidak.

Ia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan beberapa menit berlalu.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan, ia tersentak. Sejak kapan ia berada di kamarnya?

Ia ingat betul, kemarin malam ia masih ada di Katedral Notre Dame bersama Sena. Pemuda itu memainkan lagu favoritnya dengan organ. Dan ia sendiri duduk di bangku di belakang Sena, mendengarkan setiap melodi yang mengalir. Itu saja. Ia tak ingat kalau ia kembali ke hotel.

Suzuna menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mengingat-ingat. Lalu ia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Sial, aku ketiduran." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring. Suzuna terkesiap dan buru-buru meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya.

_**You got 1 message from Sena.**_

"Sena..." Ia bergumam sambil membuka _e-mail_ tersebut.

'_**Ohayou. Apa kau sudah bangun, Suzuna?' **_

Suzuna mengetik balasannya dengan cepat lalu menekan tombol _send. _

'_**Ya. Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku ke hotel. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu aku menginap di hotel Notre Dame?'**_

'_**Aku tahu dari kunci kamarmu. Oh ya, kenapa kau menangis kemarin malam? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Riku?'**_

Suzuna mengernyitkan dahi._ Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku punya masalah yang berhubungan dengan Riku? _Suzuna bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Suzuna lantas menyuarakan pertanyaannya itu lewat _e-mail.__** Masalah dengan Riku? Maksudmu?**_

Balasan dari Sena datang secepat kilat.

'_**Kau tak ingat, ya? Kemarin malam kau menangis waktu kau tidur. Kau juga menyebut nama Riku. Ada apa?'**_

Suzuna membalasnya singkat.

'_**Tidak ada apa-apa.'**_

'_**Yang benar?' **_

'_**Sungguh.'**_

'_**Begitu... Suzuna, kau sudah punya rencana hari ini?'**_

'_**Tidak. Kenapa?'**_

'_**Errr—bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku ingin melihat-lihat Paris. Kata orang, Paris paling indah di musim gugur. Kau mau?'**_

Suzuna tersenyum menahan tawa. _**'Kau bermaksud mengajakku kencan , Monseiur Sena?'**_

'_**Bu—bukan begitu! Kita hanya jalan-jalan biasa. '**_

Suzuna tertawa geli. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Sena yang memerah saat mengetik _e-mail _tersebut. Sena memang tak berubah, masih saja canggung.

'_**Baiklah **__** Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di mana?'**_

'_**Aku jemput kau di depan Katedral Notre Dame jam 9, oke?'**_

'_**Baiklah. Sampai jumpa jam 9.'**_

'_**Sampai jumpa juga, Mademoiselle Suzuna.'**_

Suzuna menutup _flap_ ponselnya. "Kau baik sekali ya, Sena..." gumamnya dengan nada sendu sambil memeluk lututnya yang terkekuk. Suzuna membenamkan wajahnya di atas lutut, kemudian berbisik pada kesunyian, "Bahkan mungkin, terlalu baik..."

.

.

.

_**[Notre Dame Cathedral]**_

_**[11 September 2009, 9.10 AM]**_

Suzuna melirik jam tangan biru yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 9 lebih 10 menit. Tapi sosok Sena tak tampak di manapun.

Suzuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang bersliweran di sekitar katedral. Mereka semua bertubuh tinggi. Suzuna jadi merasa begitu kecil di antara orang-orang ini. Perbedaan yang begitu kentara antara orang Eropa dan orang Asia.

Sesekali tangan Suzuna terangkat untuk merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Hari ini cuaca lebih bersahabat. Warna merah daun maple pun tampak lebih indah untuk dilihat.

"Suzuna!"

Wanita itu menoleh begitu mendengar Sena memanggil namanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda tegap itu sampai di hadapan Suzuna. Sena menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah menggunakan kecepatan cahayanya.

"Hah... maaf, aku terlambat." desah Sena.

Lengkungan senyum terukir di wajah Suzuna, tanpa disadari oleh wanita itu sendiri.

Suzuna meninju lengan Sena perlahan. "Pemuda macam apa kau? Membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu." ujarnya, pura-pura kesal.

"_Excusez moi*__,_ _Mademoiselle_ Suzuna." Sena meminta maaf dalam bahasa Perancis sembari membungkukkan badan ala pelayan.

"Sudahlah." Suzuna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau maunya ke mana?"

Suzuna mengangkat bahu. "Aku nggak kepikiran sama sekali." Suzuna terdiam sejenak. "Eh, gimana kalau kita mulai dari distrik 1 saja?" cetusnya.

Sekedar info, kota Paris dibagi menjadi 20 distrik. Distrik 1 hingga 20 arahnya memutar searah jarum jam dan berpusat pada kilometer 0 yang letaknya di depan katedral Notre Dame. Ada banyak objek wisata yang tersebar di sana.

"Baiklah!" Sena tersenyum lebar sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Suzuna memandang tangan Sena dengan sorot mata ragu, tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Ketika tangannya berada dalam genggaman Sena, ia merasa dikembalikan ke masa lalu.

Masa-masa di mana ia merasa utuh hanya karena tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Dan kini Suzuna hanya bisa tersenyum kecut—menyesal.

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke Arc de Triomphe dan melihat-lihat kota Paris dari ketinggian. Lalu makan siang di sebuah restoran yang menyenangkan di Champs-Elysees sambil meresapi suasana kota Paris yang semarak.

Setelah makan siang dan menonton beberapa film, mereka pergi ke Museum Louvre. Dalam perjalanan ke Louvre, mereka melewati Jardin des Tuileries, Grand Palais, Petit Palais, dan Les Invalides sambil menyusuri pinggir Sungai Seine. Sambil bercanda dan foto-foto, tidak terasa mereka sudah tiba di Louvre.

"Aah, antriannya panjang sekali." keluh Suzuna ketika mereka baru sampai di Louvre. "Masih siang sih, ya... Apalagi sekarang hari Minggu."

"Sabar sajalah." ucap Sena, mengacak-acak rambut Suzuna.

"Senaaa! Jangan acak-acak rambutku!" serunya geram. Sena hanya tertawa.

Setelah satu jam mengobrak-abrik Louvre yang ramai, Sena dan Suzuna lanjut naik metro2 ke Trocadero. Dari Trocadero, mereka menikmati indahnya Menara Eiffel dan berjalan menyusuri taman di bawah Menara Eiffel, salah satu tempat paling romantis di Paris.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke sungai Seine dan beristirahat di sana. Maunya sih, cruising dengan Seine Cruise, tapi apa daya kantong mereka tak mengijinkan...

"Aduuh..." Suzuna merintih kecil, mengusap-usap pergelangan kaki kanannya yang bengkak.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Sena cemas.

"Kakiku terkilir. Aku sudah menahannya dari tadi. Ukh, sakit..."

"Mana, sini aku periksa!" Sena berjongkok dan melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai Suzuna lalu memeriksa pergelangan kakinya. "Pantas saja kau terkilir. Kau memakai sepatu hak tinggi begini. Padahal kita jalan kaki cukup jauh hari ini."

"Auw! Pelan-pelan! Sakit tahu!" Suzuna meringis, tangannya mengepal di udara, berpura-pura hendak memukul Sena. "Aku kan nggak tahu kita bakal jalan jauh hari ini!" seru Suzuna, membela diri.

"Ya sudah. Jalan-jalannya cukup sampai di sini saja, ya. Kuantar kau pulang. Sini, biar kugendong." Sena membalikkan badannya, mengisyaratkan agar Suzuna naik ke punggungnya.

"Nggak, aku mau lanjut!" Suzuna membuang mukanya. "Kalau ini sih, istirahat sebentar juga sembuh, kok."

Sena menghela napas. "Kau mau membuatku cemas, ya? Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang susah."

Sontak Suzuna terdiam mendengar ucapan Sena barusan. Ekspresi seperti apa yang harus dipasangnya? Kaget? Senang? Malu? Atau yang lainnya?

_Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sena._

_Jangan cemaskan aku._

_Karena aku..._

.

.

.

_**[Suzuna POV]**_

"_Kau mau membuatku cemas, ya? Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang susah." _

Aku tak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa untuk menanggapinya. Kaget? Atau malu?

Sena, Sena...

Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?

Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja...

Aku sadar kalau aku tak pantas mendapat kebaikanmu.

Bahkan dalam status kita sebagai _'teman'. _

Kenapa kau bersikap sebaik ini padaku?

Kenap kau tidak marah padaku?

Kenapa kau tidak benci padaku?

Jangan bersikap baik padaku.

Kebaikanmu itu terlalu sia-sia jika ditujukan hanya padaku.

Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang jauh lebih pantas menerima kebaikanmu.

"Suzuna? Kok diam?" Ia melaimbai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

Aku menatap mata musim gugurnya. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Sena?"

Sena mengerutkan dahi. "Hah?"

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku!" Nada bicaraku meningkat jadi bentakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Suzuna."

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku? Seharusnya kau benci padaku, yang sudah mencampakkanmu demi mengejar Riku! Seharusnya kau marah! Tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap baik padaku?"

Sena diam membisu.

"Marahlah padaku, Sena! Bencilah aku!"

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" tanya Sena ringan.

"Aku sudah mencampakkanmu!"

"Suzuna," Tangan Sena dengan cepat merengkuh daguku. Aku bisu dibuatnya, terperangkap dalam kilauan mata hazelnya. Safir dan hazel bertemu. "Aku tak bisa membencimu."

Mata safirku dan mata hazelnya bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat, menyelidiki perasaan masing-masing.

Sena melepaskan tangannya dari daguku dan mengajakku pulang. Kali ini aku tak bisa menolak—tak tahu kenapa.

Ketika aku naik ke punggungnya, aku baru menyadari ternyata tubuhnya begitu bidang. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya lalu memejamkan mata.

Aaah, kenapa rasanya hangat begini...?

.

.

.

_**[Notre Dame Hotel, Room 210]**_

_**[11 September 2009, 4 PM]**_

Yang kulihat pertama kali ketika aku membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih kamarku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan kesadaranku.

"Kenapa sih, aku selalu ketiduran kalau bersama Sena?" gerutu sambil menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhku.

Kulihat kaki kananku yang sakit sudah dibalut perban. Aku mendesah sambil mengusap-usap perban itu. Pasti Sena yang melakukannya...

Kemudian tatapan mataku tertuju pada meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku. Ada seteko air hangat, cangkir berwarna biru muda dan beberapa kantung teh. Aku beringsut mendekati meja itu dan membaca notes kecil yang ditindih dengan cangkir.

_Suzuna, aku sudah menyiapkan teh merah kesukaanmu. _

_Kau tinggal menyeduhnya dengan air hangat. _

_Oh ya, jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Besok aku akan menjengukmu. _

_Kita akan jalan-jalan lagi setelah kakimu membaik. _

_Cepat sembuh, ya. _

_Sena K._

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sena..."

* * *

_**[Notre Dame Hotel]**_

_**[12 September 2009, 8.15 AM]**_

"Aaah, bosannya diam di kamar terus..." Suzuna menguap lalu berpaling ke arah jam. "Baru jam 8?" keluhnya. "Jalan-jalan saja deh." Suzuna menutup novel berjudul Devil Dragon yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

Suzuna menyambar cardigannya lalu memakai sepatu—yang berhak datar, tentu saja—dan melenggang pergi setelah mengunci kamarnya.

"Hm... ke mana, ya?" Suzuna melakukan kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir. "Ke restoran saja, deh."

Suzuna pergi ke restoran sambil bersiul-siul. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu riang hari ini. Ketika Suzuna hendak masuk ke dalam restoran, ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Suzuna menoleh dan...

"Halo, Suzuna."

Suzuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Ri—Riku?"

Ya, tak salah lagi. Pemuda dengan jaket _western_ yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah Kaitani Riku. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya rambut putih keperakan seperti dia?

"Kau mau makan, Suzuna?" tanya Riku dengan senyum khasnya.

Suzuna menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, masih tidak percaya kalau Riku ada di depannya. 2 hari yang lalu ia bertemu Sena. Dan hari ini, dia bertemu dengan Riku. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Gimana kalau kita makan bareng?" usul Riku yang disambut dengan antusias oleh Suzuna.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja dekat jendela dan memesan beberapa masakan khas Perancis. Selagi menunggu, Suzuna membuka percakapan dengan sedikit canggung. "Ngg—Kenapa kau ada di Paris, Riku? Ba—bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?"

Riku tersenyum samar. "Aku baru sampai di Paris kemarin malam dan pagi ini kau langsung memberondongku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu."

Suzuna menunduk. "Maaf, aku membuatmu marah."

Riku tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Suzuna. "Aku tidak marah, kok."

Tindakan Riku sukses membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik wanita ini. Terbayang dalam benak Suzuna, ketika dulu Riku sering menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Riku bersandar di punggung kursi. Iris emeraldnya menembus kaca jendela. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di balik kaca tersebut, tapi tatapannya tidak benar-benar fokus ke situ.

Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku harus melanjutkan pertunangan atau tidak." Riku memulai.

"Ma—maksudmu?" Kedua alis Suzuna bertaut.

Riku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Wakana sering bertengkar. Sudah dua hari kami saling mendiamkan. Aku jadi ragu..." Riku sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sampai di sana.

Suzuna diam membisu, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mungkin," Riku memecah keheningan singkat itu. "pertunangannya akan batal."

Suzuna lag-lagi terdiam. Seharusnya ia senang mendengar berita ini. Tapi kenapa hatinya justru berkata lain?

.

.

.

Sarapan hari ini tidak begitu enak, begitulah pikir Suzuna. Tapi bukan masakannya yang tidak enak, melainkan atmosfer aneh yang menyelimutinya dan Riku.

Suzuna tak bisa menikmati sarapan hari ini dengan nyaman. Sebab selama makan, ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, terutama tentang pertunangan Riku dan Wakana yang tidak jelas nasibnya.

Suzuna menghela napas. Terkadang ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan tepat. Hal itu membuatnya sering terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Haruskah ia merebut perhatian Riku dan membuatnya benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan itu?

Apalagi sekarang Riku sedang dilanda kebimbangan, bukankah ini kesempatan yang amat bagus baginya?

Tapi ia bisa mendengar jeritan hatinya yang menolak melakukan hal itu.

_Sigh,_ apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya bingung begini?

Apa karena pertemuannya dengan Sena? Ataukah...

Suzuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ia merasa bagaikan berada di antara dua kutub magnet, yang berlomba-lomba menarik tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Suzuna menghela napas panjang. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, kalau ia tak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya...

Dan mungkin, ia bisa menyelesaikan kebimbangannya dengan satu cara...

.

.

.

_**[Notre Dame Hotel, Room 205]**_

_**[12 September 2009, 8.25 AM]**_

Tok tok tok...

Suzuna yang sudah mengganti baju santainya dengan _mini-dress_ berwarna biru kehijauan mengetuk pintu kamar Riku. Dari dalam, terdengar suara Riku yang menyahut, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Tak lama kemudian, Riku muncul dengan t-shirt putih polos dan celana jeans sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk hotel. Pemuda itu tampak terheran-heran melihat penampilan Suzuna. Riku menyampirkan handuknya di pundak lalu berkata, "Kau rapi sekali, Suzuna. Ada apa?"

"Riku, kau senggang hari ini?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada ceria.

"Hmm, hari ini aku mau pergi ke Arc de Triomphe..."

Ucapan Riku langsung dipotong oleh Suzuna. "Kalau begitu, mau pergi denganku? Aku juga senggang hari ini." Ia menawarkan diri.

Riku tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Jalan-jalan berdua lebih menyenangkan daripada jalan-jalan sendiri."

.

.

.

_**[Notre Dame Loby]**_

_**[12 September 2009, 8.35 AM]**_

Sena berjalan memasuki lobi Hotel Notre Dame sambil menenteng tas kertas berisi kue-kue yang (mungkin) disukai Suzuna. Ia melirik jam tangannya, berharap kalau ia tidak datang terlalu pagi.

Ketika ia hendak menekan tombol pemanggil lift, lift di sebelahnya berdenting dan pintunya terbuka, mempersilakan orang-orang di dalamnya keluar. Sena yang iseng-iseng mengamati setiap orang yang keluar sembari menunggu lift, melihat sosok Suzuna di antara kerumunan orang.

Mata Sena melebar. Oh, tunggu sebentar. Rupanya Suzuna tidak sendirian. Ia bicara dan tertawa dengan pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Heh, tunggu! Bukankah pemuda yang bersama Suzuna itu... Riku?

Namun sebelum Sena sempat memastikan hal itu, pintu lift di depannya sudah terbuka, mempersilakan Sena masuk. Sena mengacuhkan lift itu dan memutuskan untuk membuntuti Suzuna dan Riku diam-diam.

Sena tak habis pikir, kenapa Riku bisa ada di Paris? Dan kenapa Suzuna bisa bersama Riku?

Firasat buruk melintas di benak Sena. Apa kali ini dia harus kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai lagi?

.

.

.

_**[Arc de Triomphe]**_

_**[12 September 2009, 9 AM]**_

"Huwaaa, keren sekali!" Suzuna menjerit kagum begitu ia sampai di puncak Arc de Triomphe. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah menyambut angin untuk datang ke dekapannya.

Riku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah wanita yang satu ini. "Kau seperti anak kecil, Suzuna." Riku menepuk-nepuk kepala Suzuna lagi.

Suzuna menggembungkan pipinya yang merona merah. "Boleh saja, kan? Lagi pula, aku kan tidak bisa datang ke Paris setiap hari!" sungutnya, tak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang terfokus padanya.

Masih tertawa kecil, Riku menimpali, "Kau mirip dengan Wakana. Kadang-kadang, dia juga bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Saat itu, rasanya seperti ada duri mawar yang menancap di lubuk hati Suzuna. Sudah berapa kali Riku menyebut nama Wakana, mulai dari mereka bertemu di restoran hingga sekarang ini?

"Oh ya, Suzuna. Sejak tadi aku penasaran. Kenapa kakimu diperban begitu?" Riku menoleh ke kaki Suzuna.

"Oh, ini. Kemarin kakiku terkilir waktu jalan-jalan dengan Sena." Suzuna membungkuk, mengelus-elus pergelangan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit, walau sudah berkurang dibanding kemarin.

Riku terkesiap. "Sena juga ada di sini?"

Suzuna mengangguk. "Sepertinya di datang ke Paris lebih dulu daripada aku. Dua hari yang lalu, dia tak sengaja menabrakku di bandara, lalu malam harinya kami bertemu lagi di Katedral Notre Dame. Terus kemarin, kami jalan-jalan keliling Paris. Mulai dari Champs-Elysees sampai Sungai Seine."

"Apa pemandangannya bagus?" tanya Riku lagi.

Suzuna menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. "Tentu saja! Namanya juga Paris, pasti selalu indah! Apalagi kalau di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini!"

Riku menatap jauh sambil memegang rambutnya yang jadi berantakan karena ditiup angin. "Aku jadi ingin memperlihatkannya pada Wakana..."

Satu lagi duri ikut menancap di hati Suzuna. Lagi-lagi Wakana. Sekarang Suzuna sudah bisa menyimpulkan, biarpun Riku bilang pertunangannya dengan Wakana mungkin saja dibatalkan, Suzuna tak perlu mempertanyakan sedalam apa Riku mencintai wanita itu. Rasa cinta Riku pada Wakana, pasti tak akan cukup bila diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tapi paling tidak, Suzuna ingin Riku mengetahui perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama ini...

Suzuna tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Riku sebagai jawabannya, tapi Suzuna hanya ingin pemuda itu mendengar perasaannya yang paling dalam...

"Suzuna, pergi ke tempat lain, yuk." cetus Riku, bersiap turun dari puncak Arc de Triomphe. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat tangan mungil Suzuna meraih ujung jaketnya. "Hmm? Ada apa, Suzuna?" tanya Riku dengan nada lembut seperti biasa.

Suzuna mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk agar bisa melihat figur tampan Riku dengan jelas. Suzuna mengulum bibirnya sendiri, bingung dan gelisah menguasai hatinya. Sementara Riku masih betah menunggu ucapan yang akan meluncur dari mulut Suzuna.

Suzuna menatap wajah itu dengan lebih cermat, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia mendesah dan bergumam, "Aku menyukaimu, Riku..."

Riku tercengang selama beberapa saat. Butuh beberapa menit bagi otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang barusan ia dengar. Otak seseorang selalu saja lambat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Riku menarik tangan Suzuna hingga wanita itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Riku meraih kepala wanita itu lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sena menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding Arc de Triomphe. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit yang beranjak suram—frustasi dan putus asa merayapi sekujur tubuhnya.

Wanita itu—Taki Suzuna—mencintai Riku. Tak salah lagi.

Kini lututnya terasa lemas, tak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Sena mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya: foto _close up_ Suzuna yang sedang tertawa lepas. Dipandangnya foto itu dengan sorot hampa. Pernyataan Suzuna ditambah tindakan Riku yang mencium puncak kepala Suzuna tadi, membuatnya jadi semakin paham.

Wanita itu mencintai orang lain. Bukan mencintai dirinya.

Wanita itu melihat orang lain. Bukan melihat dirinya.

Wanita itu bukan miliknya. Dan takkan pernah kembali jadi miliknya.

Senyum hangat yang dulu selalu ditujukan Suzuna untuknya, kini tak lebih dari sekedar bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kian memudar.

Tak ada lagi senyuman, juga tak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang menyambutnya.

Sena mengerang pelan, menjambak rambutnya. Mungkin ia harus mengakui ucapan orang-orang selama ini.

Bahwa ia—Sena Kobayakawa—memang seorang yang bodoh.

Mengharap sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa digapainya, bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

Sena terhuyung saat menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memasukkan foto itu asal-asalan ke tempatnya semula, lalu pergi dengan langkah lunglai, karena ia sudah tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi.

.

.

.

Seusai mencium puncak kepala wanita itu, Riku menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wanita itu.

Suzuna mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Riku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Riku mendesah perlahan, menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Suzuna. Dengan senyum tipis di menghiasi wajahnya, Riku bergumam, "Maaf, Suzuna... Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu..."

Suzuna menggeleng pelan. "Kau nggak perlu minta maaf... Karena kau nggak salah sama sekali." ucapnya. Suzuna mencoba tersenyum, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendera hatinya.

"Aku... suka sekali waktu melihat Suzuna tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Kau terlihat begitu berkilauan. Tapi aku tak bisa—dan tak akan pernah bisa—memandangmu sebagai 'wanita'. Bagaimapun, hubungan kita hanya sebatas 'teman'..."

Suzuna tidak bereaksi. Tadinya, ia pikir pernyataan cinta itu dilakukan agar bisa jadian. Tapi kali ini ia dibuat paham—sangat paham—bahwa ada juga pernyataan cinta yang ingin dilakukan, walau tahu akan patah hati...

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau mau pulang sekarang, Sena?" Suara Mamori terdengar kaget di seberang sana.

"Ya. Kira-kira sejam lagi. Aku sudah dapat tiketnya—walau agak mahal. Makanya, bisa tolong jemput aku di Narita, Mamo_-nee_?" tanya Sena, menjepit ponselnya di bahu sementara kedua tangannya dipakai untuk membereskan baju-baju ke dalam koper.

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kenapa kau pulang mendadak begini? Seharusnya kau baru pulang dua hari lagi, bukan? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, Mamo_-nee._ Aku hanya ingat kalau ada urusan yang sangat penting di Jepang, dan harus segera diurus." Sena beralasan, padahal ia sama sekali tak punya urusan penting di Jepang.

"Hmm... baiklah. Jangan lupa bereskan barang-barangmu dengan benar, jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan. Rapikan kamar sebelum pergi."

Sena memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Mamo_-nee,_ kau pikir umurku berapa? Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan." Nada protes terdengar dari suara Mamori.

"Baiklah, baik. Sudah ya, Mamo_-nee._" Sena menekan tombol _'end'_ lalu menaruh ponselnya asal-asalan di atas kasur.

.

.

.

_**[Notre Dame Hotel, Room 210]**_

_**[12 September 2009, 10 AM]**_

Suzuna duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tatapannya tertuju pada karpet merah yang mengalasi kakinya. Meski televisi menyala dan menyiarkan berita terbaru, tak ada satupun yang masuk ke telinga Suzuna. Ponselnya masih berada dalam genggaman. Suzuna ingin menelepon seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Sena Kobayakawa. Jawaban yang amat sangat jelas.

Tapi kalaupun ia menelepon pemuda itu, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Suzuna memejamkan matanya. Kau harus tenang, Suzuna. Kau harus menyusun tindakanmu dengan hati-hati. Oke, sebaiknya mulai dari mana?

Kau harus meneleponnya. Katakan bahwa kau ingin minta maaf atas kesalahanmu dulu. Dan katakan juga kalau kau menyesal sudah memutuskannya.

Basa-basinya cukup segitu. Setelah itu, katakan perasaanmu padanya. Katakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya, jangan ada yang kau tutupi.

Mata Suzuna terbuka. Ia menekan angka 9, panggilan cepat untuk Sena lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

_Angkat, Sena... angkat..._ Suzuna membatin penuh harap. Tapi rupanya yang ia dengar adalah bunyi tut yang berulang-ulang dan diakhiri dengan bunyi pip berkepanjangan.

Suzuna menggeram kesal. Di saat-saat seperti inilah seseorang ingin membanting ponselnya.

Suzuna mencoba menelepon Sena sekali lagi. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Nihil.

"Sena ada di mana, ya?" Suzuna bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Apa dia ada di katedral?"

Suzuna terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Lalu ia bangkit dengan sekali hentakan dan menyambar cardigan yang terlipat rapi di atas meja rias. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Katedral. Siapa tahu Sena ada di sana. Lagi pula jaraknya dekat dari hotel.

Suzuna baru saja akan mematikan TV ketika sang penyiar berita membacakan berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat yang berangkat ke Jepang. Suzuna tersentak begitu melihat nama Sena ada di antara korban kecelakaan.

Sena Kobayakawa. Ya, yang tertulis di sana benar-benar _Sena Kobayakawa. _

Kini segala sesuatunya tampak buram di mata Suzuna. Ia terhuyung, nyaris jatuh kalau ia tak menabrak dinding di dekatnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

_Hahaha, pasti itu hanya bohong, kan? Pasti bohong, kan? Tidak mungkin Sena..._

Mata Suzuna melebar. Cepat-cepat dienyahkannya gagasan tak menyenangkan itu dari kepalanya. _Ya, benar... Sena tidak mungkin... _

"—Sampai saat ini, pencarian korban yang tertimbun bangkai pesawat masih terus dilakukan. Namun menurut salah seorang petugas kepolisian, kecil kemungkinan terdapat penumpang yang selamat, mengingat parahnya kebakaran di pesawat—"

Detak jantung Suzuna makin memburu. Akal sehatnya menolak untuk percaya. Tanpa memedulikan TV yang masih menyala, Suzuna berlari keluar dengan pikiran yang kacau bak benang kusut. Ia tak tahu harus berlari ke mana, yang jelas ia tak bisa—dan tak mau—mempercayai semua ini... Tak mau!

.

.

.

_**[Charles de Gaulle Airport]**_

_**[12 September 2009, 11.5 PM]**_

Napas Suzuna tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari dengan kaki yang masih sakit menuju bandara Charles de Gaulle. Setelah berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas, ia kembali berlari mengelilingi Charles de Gaulle sambil menyisir setiap sudut bandara dengan mata birunya yang memantulkan kepanikan.

Di sini tidak ada. Di sana juga tidak ada. Sena tidak ada di mana-mana.

Rasa panik menjalar semakin liar di tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun, sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Tidak... Tidak... Tidak mungkin Sena... Suzuna membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan, matanya mulai basah.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring. Suzuna yang tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih mengangkat teleponnya dengan kasar, "Halo?"

Suara Riku yang panik langsung menyambar telinganya, "Suzuna! Kau sudah dengar berita di TV? Katanya Sena..."

Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sekarang air matanya mulai jatuh satu persatu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, "Riku... Riku... Sena nggak mungkin mati, kan? Sena nggak mungkin mati, kan? Ya, dia nggak mungkin mati..." isaknya seperti pita kaset yang rusak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Suzuna..." ujar Riku pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Air mata Suzuna kian menjadi-jadi. "Nggak! Sena nggak mungkin mati! Sena nggak boleh mati! Ada yang harus aku katakan padanya! Sena nggak boleh mati!" Suzuna memekik pada kalimat terakhir, nyaris histeris.

Tak ada jawaban dari Riku. Suzuna terus menangis, lututnya melemas dan ia jatuh bersimpuh. Ponsel yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggaman. "Sena... Sena... kamu nggak mati, kan? Nggak... mati, kan? Nggak... Kamu nggak boleh mati, Sena!" pekik Suzuna begitu keras, sampai ia merasa pita suaranya nyaris putus.

"Aku nggak akan mati..."

Suzuna tercekat._ Oh shit,_ apa dia jadi gila gara-gara mendengar berita itu? Sampai-sampai ia berilusi mendengar suara Sena dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku nggak akan mati, Suzuna."

Oh, lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara itu. Yeah, mungkin dia _memang_ sudah gila.

"Suzuna..."

Kali ini Suzuna tak hanya mendengar suara, tapi juga merasakan pundaknya dipeluk oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

Suzuna membelalak. Antara kekagetan dan ketidakpercayaan. Perlahan-lahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan...

Ia melihat Sena memeluknya dari belakang. _Nggak mungkin..._ batin Suzuna dalam hatinya._ Nggak mungkin..._

Tangan Suzuna terangkat, menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dan mengelusnya. Terasa nyata. Dan yang lebih penting, terasa hangat dan menenangkan jiwa. "Ini kau... Sena...?" tanya Suzuna terputus-putus. Wanita itu masih belum percaya.

Sena mendesah, deru napasnya menggelitik wajah Suzuna yang berada begitu dekat dengan Sena. "Aku tahu. Biar kujelaskan." Sena menarik napas sebentar lalu memulai, "Begini. Aku sudah memesan tiket dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi di tengah jalan aku baru ingat kalau ponsel dan pasporku ketinggalan. Aku terpaksa kembali ke hotel untuk mengambilnya. Waktu aku kembali ke bandara, taksi yang kunaiki bannya kempes dan perlu waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya. Aku jadi terlambat naik pesawat." Sena berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah Suzuna yang ternodai oleh air mata. Sena tersenyum dan menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi kurasa, aku harus bersyukur karena terlambat naik pesawat."

Suzuna tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rasa panik yang tadi nyaris membuatnya mati, kini tergantikan dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Masih dengan uraian air mata, Suzuna balas memeluk Sena. "Aku takut setengah mati waktu mendengar berita itu, tahu! Kukira kau benar-benar meninggal!"

"Kenapa kau takut aku mati?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, tahu! Aku nggak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau benar-benar mati!" Suzuna menangis tersedu-sedu. Kemudian nada bicaranya berubah lirih, "Maaf, aku sudah membentakmu tempo hari. Maaf, aku sudah memutuskanmu waktu itu. Aku minta maaf atas segala penderitaan yang kutorehkan padamu... Maaf..."

Sena menghela napas pelan. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Suzuna dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Suzuna. Amat sangat mencintaimu." Sena melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Suzuna. "Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu..."

Suzuna terdiam, menunggu pertanyaan Sena.

"Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Suzuna untuk menjawabnya. Karena kini ia sudah tak ragu lagi. "Tentu saja!" Sambil berlinang air mata, ia kembali memeluk Sena.

Sena berbisik lembut di telinga Suzuna. "Terima kasih."

Sepasang kekasih itu terus berpelukan, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di bandara yang sepenuhnya terfokus pada mereka. Sena dan Suzuna baru tersadar ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang. Dan ketika mereka menoleh, bandara Charles de Gaulle sudah dipenuhi oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan orang-orang yang menonton mereka sejak tadi.

Satu kecupan lembut oleh Sena di bibir Suzuna menambah riuh suasana di Charles de Gaulle siang itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama." gumam Sena, yang dibalas dengan senyum lebar dari sang kekasih.

* * *

—**OWARI—**

**

* * *

A/N:** Saya cengo ngeliat fic ini. Fic apaan, nih? Kok abal banget? Sudah begitu, panjang dan gaje lagi! Tumben saya bikin oneshot dengan kata sebanyak 5000. Biasanya oneshot saya paling banyak 3000 kata (?). Saya makan 3 hari buat nyelesain fic ini dan sempat putus asa di tengah-tengah. Saya bahkan sempat kepikiran buat ngerubah plot. Bagaimana menurut anda, fic pertama saya di fand ES 21? Hahaha, pasti hancur banget, ya. Maklum, lagi terserang WB. Sudah begitu saya dibikin stres sama tugas-tugas sekolah, jadi kehilangan _sense_ buat bikin fic.

Oh ya, bersamaan dengan fic ini, saya juga mau menyatakan HIATUS hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Termasuk untuk fic saya di Bleach dan Pandora Hearts (Haduh, kapan saya bisa tuntasin, ya?). Alasannya ya dua tadi itu.

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Yang isi tanda * itu artinya "maafkan saya". Maafkan saya juga kalau informasi tentang Parisnya rada ngaco, soalnya saya belum pernah ke sana, jadi nggak tahu mana yang bener.

Okelah, nggak usah banyak bacot lagi. RnR onegaiii?


End file.
